


The Anniversary

by fanfic_for_malec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Afraid to tell, Domestic Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, both are idiots, forgetful Alec, friends to married, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_for_malec/pseuds/fanfic_for_malec
Summary: Alec and Magnus are married. It's the anniversary. Alec forgets the date. Magnus remembers how it all happened, how they ended up marrying each other straight from friendship bypassing the Love. And then Alec talks.





	The Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Two friends - they can do anything and everything together and don’t realize what they actually feel for each other. Or even if they do, they don’t say anything in the fear of making things worse.   
> Two friends - know each other to be their safe places, wouldn’t they get married if they are under the impression that they have to get married and if they don’t find someone on their own then their parents will find someone for them?  
> So they arranged a marriage for themselves.

Magnus grumbled when the sunlight hit his face through the slits of the curtain. He turned his face away to the other side. Where supposed to be a warm body was just only cold sheets. Annoyed he finally opened his eyes slowly. He saw the space beside him was empty.

He hauled himself on to a sitting position and the cover fell down his body revealing his dismantled clothes. He could feel his hair was messed. He looked around but the place seemed empty. He turned to the digital clock on the bedside table; it showed 8:23 am. He wasn’t much late but someone left a bit early. Beside the clock stood a hot mug of steaming milky coffee with a stick note on the handle. He plucked the note from the mug and took the mug in another hand. Sipping from it slowly and cherishing the sweetness just how he likes, he read the note, a small simple note, in Alec’s illegible handwriting:

**_Good morning Sunshine. Enjoy your extra foam, extra sugar and double shot coffee. Will see you in the evening. Love ya._ **

He put the note on the table and finished his coffee. He smiled softly. It’s always like this. Whenever Alec has to leave early in the morning, he’d leave a cup of coffee, made just like how Magnus likes, with a note similar to that. Nothing has changed in 3 years of their married life.

Magnus didn’t need to go to the office that day. It’s his off day and he had every plan to spend the day relaxing a bit. He grabbed his phone from the side table and scrolled through the emails, occasionally replying to some of those.

Being a freelancer journalist has a lot of perks. He is mostly his own boss. He is associated with couple of newspaper and magazines. He writes whatever they want him to write. He is well known for his versatility of writing. He can write editorials, columns, stories, articles, reviews and some. Over the years he has done a lot of small and big writing and achieved a lot. Alec is a molecular biology professor of a renowned university. Between them, they both love their job and independent life. Their different work stream was never an issue between them. They own their loft and they’ve been married for 3 years.

Magnus was about to flop down again when he saw Church, the grey Persian cat and Chairman Meow, the white-grey Maine Coon cat slowly padding into the room and climbing on the bed. Church was 13 months old and Chairman was 8 months. Almost a year ago, one of Magnus’s friends had gifted him Church, a month old kitty. At first Magnus was worried about Alec’s reaction but Alec was actually happy to have Church. Months later, Alec had come home from his morning jogging with a really scared, malnourished, sick, a few days old kitten wrapped in his t-shirt. Chairman was in hospital for 2 weeks after Alec rescued him. When he came home, Church protected him like a good elder brother. Since then Church and Chairman have been not only their pets but like their kids.

Magnus scooted out of the bed. He stretched and could feel his sore muscles, mostly his ass that received a really generous attention the night before. He smiled tracing the side of his neck feeling the marks that Alec left so lovingly. Sex has always been unquestionably great between them.

Church and Chairman padded on behind him. He went to the kitchen and pulled out the bag of fish Friskies. He put some in their bowls and crouched down. Church and Chairman munched on happily as he rubbed their heads. With a smile he went into the kitchen again to find what he can have for breakfast. He saw another sticky note on the microwave oven. He chuckled knowingly.

**_Sorry Kiddo. Church and Chairman weren’t up so feed them please and take them for a walk later maybe? Oh, couple of mails for you is on the foyer table. Muah._ **

He couldn’t help but smile. Alec always made him smile. Things were that casual between them. Magnus smiled and walked into the bedroom again. He opened the drawer of his bedside table. A small blue box was in there that he pulled out and opened. A long fine platinum chain laid in it with a small pendant. It was nothing special but there was a small inscribe written on the rectangle plate. It almost looked like a tag pendant like the soldiers wear in the military, like dog tags. “Friends Forever” was the line written on it in fine cursive. On the other side was an infinity symbol drawn, just like the one that is on their wedding rings.

Magnus rubbed it dreamily and smiled. It was their third wedding anniversary. And as usual, like every year, every birthday, every important day, Alec had forgotten this as well. Though every time Alec apologized heavily and did something special to make up for it, it still disappointed Magnus on some level. After all they’ve known each other since 9th grade. It’s a long time.

Alec is only 3 months older than Magnus and yet he likes to call him Kiddo. He still doesn’t know why or how it started but this was a bit special for him. Whenever Alec called him Kiddo, he knew that it was Alec’s way of showing love.

Normally around each other they are really comfortable. But around other people, they both clam up a bit as a couple. People usually had a hard time to believe they are married to each other. Their friendship of all those years made them very close and frank to each other. And so they didn’t know how to exactly behave as a married couple, in love. They still behaved like best friends, like they did all their life which just got a new permanent name 3 years ago. They like to show affection but it was usually limited to holding hand or hugging or forehead kisses.

Alec and Magnus are friends since school. Magnus met Alec through a friend back in those days. He used to be Alec’s boyfriend then. His relation neither worked out with Alec nor Magnus. After couple of years of avoiding each other to not have any complication between their relationships with that boy, they finally found each other again and became friends fast, having a lot in common. Weirdly none of them ever was in contact with that boy after that.

Magnus was once in love with a boy too. But it ended really badly for him. That time he somehow found comfort in Alec. Even after that he had some of his stints but he always ended up heartbroken. Neither Magnus nor Alec could catch some luck in love. And that made both of them to finally stay away from Love forever. Alec and Magnus never considered any other relationship between them, other than a simple friendship.

They were happy together, being just friends, enjoying life as it was, supporting each other through their career and all. They went out and enjoyed being alone but together. They enjoyed each other’s company but they never called those ‘date’. They called those ‘hangouts’. They had similar tastes in almost everything.

Alec isn’t a mindless guy. He is actually someone brilliant. He loves his family more than anything else in the whole world. But he is also a man of his own terms. Magnus, in his life as the only son to his father, was master of his own life. Alec’s sister, Izzy and he never really became that close. Izzy always had a feeling that Magnus took Alec away from her being best friends. But they are at least civil to each other whenever they meet in family gatherings.

Life played differently with both of them but managed to always bring them together. Their studies were always different. While Magnus stayed in the city throughout his education life, Alec went out of the city to finish his masters and research works. They were apart but they were closer too. They never fell in love with each other. They never actually considered that. And that’s why their lives were never complicated. Though Magnus once had thought about Alec like that, he stepped back thinking that their friendship was better than complicating it with more feelings. He knew Alec wouldn’t feel the same.

Alec and Magnus had so much in common that they almost had a language of their own to communicate. Alec always described Love life as different types of cricket match. To him, he was a T-20 player. Maybe sometimes lenient to one day matches. But never a test match player. In other words, Alec was okay with flirting, going out, dating, being casual and all for couple of months or so and be loyal to one person at a time. He wasn’t bothered about breaking up. Even though breakups did hurt him, he tried his best to not get any relationship that far that the breakup would actually hurt him. He was okay with making out and even occasional shagging. But he was vehemently against about preparing for future. He was never in for a long shot. He neither wanted to be married nor be in a relationship for forever. And yet when the time came, it was him who gave the proposal to Magnus.

Magnus was shocked. He genuinely was. But he couldn’t escape the idea Alec had put into him. That they both would be alone if not be with each other.

None of them had that kind of friends with whom they’d be comfortable for life. There was nobody they trusted enough to be sure that they’d stay for life. They knew they only had each other. If they have to go through this, if they have to get married just to make their family happy, if they have to have someone of their own, a known someone is better than an unknown one.

They were friends. They knew each other better than anyone else. They both were estranged of love. They both were broken by different people on different occasions for different reasons. Some of those incidents were so bizarre that those changed both of them beyond repair.

They both knew each other’s boundaries, likes and dislikes. They both didn’t believe in love or romantic relationships. They both were T-20 players, to an extent. They both were perfect for each other. So yes, Alec made a hell lot sense and a brilliant proposal of marriage that Magnus couldn’t even dream to discard. If they were supposed to sacrifice something in life, why not make it with each other? What else can be better than living the rest of his life with his best friend?

So that’s how they got married 3 years ago. Their families easily bought the story that they’ve been in love with each other for years but took time to accept. Neither Magnus’s Dad nor Alec’s parents have any problem with their sexual preferences. They were happy as long as their boys were happy. So it wasn’t any problem for Magnus and Alec to make their families believe that they loved each other.

Only two very important people never bought that story. One was Izzy and the other was Magnus’s friend, Catarina. But they couldn’t do anything. Izzy tried to talk Alec out of it, tried to convince him that Magnus was accepting his proposal because of Alec’s fame and money. Alec was really angry after that. He respected Magnus a lot, as a friend and as a human. He didn’t tolerate his sister talking like that about Magnus. He even tried to stop talking to her but Magnus made him understand her point of view. Izzy wasn’t happy about the outcome at all. And since then she tried to keep finding issues to get Magnus in trouble. But Alec’s parents loved him. Magnus had their support.

As for Magnus’s dad, Asmodeus only wanted to know if Magnus would be happy. And Magnus like a very obedient son, trying to put his dad out of the misery of finding a suitable match for him, nodded his head. He knew his dad kept worrying about Magnus being left alone after him if Magnus won’t get married. Magnus understood why his dad felt like that. Asmodeus just wanted to see him happy and be with someone who’d always be there for him and love him as he deserves.

Alec was his friend. Of course he was happy with him. But he couldn’t voice his worry about the marital life that everybody would be expecting from them. He wasn’t sure if Alec ever thought of that. His dad loved Alec too. So he didn’t dare to talk to Alec either, in case Alec would cancel it all. For once his dad was really happy to see his son getting married to someone he loved. He knew if it was a sacrifice worth making. Looking at his dad and Alec’s parents, their happiness, love and enthusiasm, he just kept his mouth shut.

The wedding went well. Everybody was happy. But Magnus’s dread started from there, with the upcoming Honeymoon. In between Honeymoon, he finally found out that Alec meant it all when he proposed to get married. He wanted all, including the marital conjugal life. Magnus didn’t know what to think of that. The first time between them was good but then he thought if it was because they both were tipsy, if it was induced by alcohol only. Alec proved that he didn’t make a deal out of this marriage. He wanted to be married to Magnus. The next morning, Alec made a promise to him. He didn’t see it coming, so he was stunned but it also warmed his heart. And he couldn’t help but wish that they really were in love with each other, that their marriage wasn’t a sacrifice for their parents but a true bonding for love.

_< <Flashback – Beginning>>_

_“I know what you’re thinking, Magnus. I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you about this earlier. I guess I should’ve. But I’m sorry. And I think we should talk about it now.”_

_“About what?”_

_“Our sex life.”_

_“We’ve already had sex like two… three times? You wanna talk about it now? Don’t ruin my honeymoon_ Alexander _…” Magnus smirked. He thought Alec was being funny. But Alec’s lips only pressed in_ a _thin line._

_“Told you I should’ve cleared this out earlier. But yes, that’s why it needs to be talked. And no, I’m not trying to ruin it, you daft. You might feel better after this.”_

_“Okay… What about it?”_

_“Magnus…” Alec took a deep breathe, “I didn’t marry you to please my family or to make a sacrifice. No, I would never use you like that. To be really honest, I do understand their point of view. What would we have left after? Who would we have left for us and us only? Who would we love or care about?_

_In some way they are right, you know. I married you because I know you. If not you, they would’ve found someone for me, someone I wouldn’t even know how to smile with. I promised them I’d marry on my terms. And I couldn’t find anyone better than you. Whenever I thought about marriage, I don’t know why but I always imagined you to be there with me. We never exactly fell in love. But you’re my friend, my best friend. And what could be better than spending my whole life with my best friend?_

_I know you. You know me. We can be happy together, right? We don’t always have to look over our shoulders and wonder what life could be if we married someone else or think that we are doing this for our families only. We are not. We are doing this for ourselves. Nobody can live alone forever. Life is lonely anyway. I know I need someone by my side. I need someone to share my life. And there’s nobody better than you in my life._

_So if you can’t accept me as your husband and stop worrying that I’m making a sacrifice, we won’t have sex again. I accept you as my husband. I’m ready to live my life with you, share everything. And I promise you to be your husband only. I would be loyal to you only, by heart and soul, emotionally, mentally and physically. I’m in this for all, with sound consent. Until and unless you feel the same, you don’t have to feel pressurized to pretend. I love you, as a friend, and from now on,_ _as_ _my husband. Maybe we do lack that certain attraction to each other that Love brings between two people, but we can still try right? Do I sound like a hypocrite now?”_

_Magnus had to think for a while. This side of Alec was completely new to him. He wasn’t expecting Alec to be like that, that much acceptable. It wasn’t a sacrifice, he told himself. All he could tell Alec was that he felt the same. Again life brought them to a place where their mental wavelengths were just the same. Maybe that’s why it was so easy for them to act through it all. He reminded himself, it wasn’t an acting anymore. He is a husband now, Alec’s husband. And Alec is his husband. He has to accept it from the heart. Yeah, it wouldn’t be so bad, right, having your best friend as your husband and have sex with him, consensual sex of course, but have it anyway and make a happy life out of it? Yeah, he can do that. He can give Alec the love they both deserve and also the love Alec was already giving him, love of respect._

_“No, you don’t. I need a friend to share my life too_ , _Alec. I’d rather have you than anyone else.” Magnus reached out and held Alec’s hand._

_< <Flashback – Ending>>_

And since then things have been just as smooth as it was before they married. They live together like a happily married couple. They show up at parties and family gatherings and it’s not a pretend anymore. They both expect each other to be still friends and this new name tag to their relationship to change nothing. And it works. They truly are happy. There’s no pressure of parents, or to get married, or to please everyone. All they have to do is be with each other and be whoever they are with the other.

And as for their sexual relationship, it gradually became less awkward. It became easy as they both knew the other would never go out to seek pleasure. They both came home to each other. They both relied on each other for support and understanding as well as pleasure. Alec is a great lover. And Magnus is only willing to love him back as well. It wasn’t a “pretend” anymore between them. It was what they both wanted. It was what they both had dreamed for their future. So yes, Magnus and Alec were happy together.

Three years later, nothing had changed between them. Alec is still Magnus’s best friend. Magnus is still Alec’s best friend. They still ‘hang out’ with each other. They do ‘Netflix and chill’ as well. They don’t have to pretend like two people exceptionally in love and can’t keep their hands off each other around their friends because they also have understood that their relationship doesn’t follow the boundaries of other couples. Their families are also happy because they are happy, not the other way around. And finally Izzy and Catarina have accepted that they truly are happy with each other. They all made amends which only made Alec and Magnus happy as now they all can have fun together. Who knew “friendship” can have a meaning like that as well?

And with everything, Alec’s carelessness to important dates hasn’t changed a bit. Magnus was still sitting on their bed staring blankly at his gift for Alec and thinking about everything until Church and Chairman came back. Their cats could always understand whenever one of them was sad or they had a fight for anything or were in bad mood.

Alec and Magnus did fight, like any other normal couple. They fought over grocery list. They fought over dinner menu. They fought over how much salt and pepper to put in food. They fought over which restaurant to go. They fought over which movie to watch on Netflix. They fought over sandalwood smelling soaps and forgotten wet towels on the bed. They fought over for forgetting to inform if anyone was picking take-out dinner so the other could order extra pot sticker. They fought over what they should wear at some party. But none of them was major. They fought over regular things like a regular married couple. In the end, it only amused them greatly.

Alec is mostly the forgiving one and faster to calm down. Magnus though a bit of hothead, is really good at apologizing and making it up to Alec.

Magnus saw the clock and realized that he was late. He called their favorite Chinese restaurant and made a reservation for that night. He was sure Alec forgot it all so he had to make it special. He wanted to go out to dinner with his husband. Then he put the gift back in the drawer, got up and took a bath. The moment he was out he heard his phone ringing. By the time he stumbled through the room and got to his phone, the call was missed. He frowned seeing it was from Alec. Right when he was trying to call back, a message arrived from Alec.

_A: Hey you, up already?_

Magnus typed back a reply.

_M: Yes… what’s up? You called_ _?_

_A: Yeah. Mom wants us to visit tonight._

_M: Why?_

_A: She’s making dinner?_

_M: Oh. Okay._

_A: I’ll come home and then go together?_

_M: Yeah, okay. When will you be back?_

_A: Usual…_

_M: I’ll be ready then and feed the boys._

_A: Yeah, do that. Or we can take them._

_M: Your mom will be okay with that?_

_A: They’re our kids. She has to be._

_M: Fair enough._

_A: I have some free time…_

_M: Okay… what’s on your mind?_

_A: I don’t know… I feel like I’m forgetting something._

_M: I’m not… I have work. Goodbye._

_A: Definitely forgetting something… You always do that when I forget something. Fuck… I can’t remember._

_M: What do I do when you forget things?_

_A: Subtle Magnus. But you do avoid talking about it altogether._

_M: You’re worst… Ahahahahaha (Evil Laugh)_

_A: Don’t do this to me. Mom called_ _for a reason, right? What do I do?_

_M: Why should I tell you?_

_A: Should I get some flowers? Or some wine? Or do I need something more?_

_M: I don’t know Alec (eye rolling)_

_A: Damn, you're_ _savage Husband._

_M: Hahaha, funny. So should we wear formals or casual?_

_A: Why should we wear formals? It’s not a party. It’s just dinner._

_A: You’re worrying me._

_M: No need to worry Husband._

_A: Uh oh… I’m breaking in cold_ _sweat. Pretty please!!!_

_M: Don’t you have lectures right now?_

_A: Umm yeah… gotta go. I’ll see you in the evening._

_M: Yeah bye, muah_

_A: Mmm… I like it._

_M: Me too (Wink)_

_A: Damn (LOL)_

_M: Go to work._

_A: Yes Boss._

A few minutes of messaging each other can make Magnus smile for hours. Alec is that special to him. Their friendly banters are Magnus’s “breath of fresh air”.

Putting the phone down and smiling to himself Magnus got ready in a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt and set off to his study to get some work done. Recently he’s been working on a new project. He didn’t tell Alec about this but he found a new thing to do. For all these years he’s been writing for money, to earn something. He’s been writing because that’s what he’s good at. But in all that he never gave himself a chance. He never thought to write for himself. So now he’s started on a pet project, writing a story, for himself. He hasn’t thought of publishing it but then it’s only a side project. The ideas were all in his head and he wants to see how far he can take this. He’s been working on the draft for past a month. Alec knows that he’s working on his new projects from work. He doesn’t say anything much but he reads all Magnus’s articles and praises him from time to time. Magnus doesn’t say anything either but he likes the praises.

Magnus remembered that he should cancel the restaurant reservation but he wasn’t sure if his mother-in-law was throwing a dinner for their anniversary. Rest of the day was pretty much boring for him. Going through the emails and replying to some, marking some important and then some calls with his editors in various places, his day was full of work. And also he managed to work on the pet project. There were a couple of messages from his friends wishing happy anniversary. He wondered if anybody messaged Alec as well. It seemed unlikely since Alec’s friends are somewhat as ignorant as him about dates. And he was sure Izzy didn’t tell Alec anything either. She already never liked Alec for forgetting her birthdays.

Alec and he kept exchanging messages throughout the day. They always do that. Not to seem overly attached but still they couldn’t go by a moment without sharing with each other. It was slowly coming to the afternoon when Church and Chairman decided to pay another visit. It was time to go for a run.

In all physical exercises, that’s all Magnus can indulge in, run for a mile or so every afternoon. Only in summer days, it’s in the morning. Church and Chairman definitely hate it but Magnus takes them anyway. Instead they enjoy sharing couch and purr whether it’s Alec or Magnus. Those two are definitely spoiled brats but Magnus and Alec love them anyway. An hour later Magnus was home again. Church and Chairman were watching TV and he went for a quick shower.

Magnus was just finishing putting on some fancy boxer and applying some moisturizing lotion when the doorbell rang. A loud meow from Church was enough for him to know it was Alec at the door. So without worrying about his lack of proper attire to open a door, he did and Alec got in while opening up his shirt button at the collar.

“You’re… looking pretty.” Alec eyed him up and down.

“So would you… once you undress and get in the shower.” Magnus turned on his heels and walked inside letting Alec follow him.

Magnus smirked and Alec laughed. Their cheesy conversations were also easy and free-flowing.

“Do we really have to go?” Alec asked once they were in the living room.

“You mom invited Alec. And you said yes already. Why are you asking now?”

“Umm, I still have no idea what I’m forgetting?”

“God you’ll never learn would you?” Magnus rolled his eyes and went to the bedroom. He needed to finish getting ready.

“Uhh…”

“You’re forgetting nothing important. And if she says anything, I’ll play along with you. Just act surprised.”

“Hey… what am I forgetting?”

Alec closed his arms around Magnus’s slender body from behind, slowly and lazily tracing his fingers on Magnus’s naked chest and defined abs. Magnus leaned his head to the side so Alec could have better access to his neck. Alec was just nibbling and rocking him from side to side and Magnus closed his eyes. The tension was building but he couldn’t let it get on. They’d be late otherwise for the dinner.

“Nothing important I said.” Magnus whispered, breathing rapidly.

“I know it’s important.” Alec’s whisper left hot breath at Magnus’s ear.

“If you still haven’t got a hint… I don’t know if I should really tell you. Maybe tomorrow?”

“I’ll make it up to you tonight?”

“Hmm… we’ll see… now will you please get ready or your mother would be really mad at us.”

“Hmm… just five minutes… I need some alone time with you…”

“Five minutes…”

Alec turned Magnus in his arms and captures Magnus’s lips kissing him firmly. Magnus melted slowly returning the kiss and matching Alec’s rhythm. It took more than five minutes before they were actually done making out, kissing each other breathless, Magnus divulging his husband out of his clothes and Alec feeling up his husband and probably leaving some marks on his neck. Only they didn’t go further than that. Biting his kissed swollen raw lips, Magnus playfully pushed Alec toward the bathroom, his expression conveying that they were already running late.

Alec smiled to himself in the shower. He must’ve done something really good in his life to have Magnus as his life partner. Although things happened quite unconventionally between them who knew they’d find such comfort in each other?

Alec remembered how panicked he was when he had asked Magnus for marrying him. It only seemed logical. He tried to think of any other solution to both of their familial dilemmas but nothing seemed as great as them getting married. At first it was like taking the easy way out, escaping all their troubles by just renaming their relationship. It seemed easy enough. But he still wasn’t sure if Magnus would accept it all. By the time they got married, Alec had finally caught on the hint that Magnus was also seeing the upside too. Magnus was also as apprehensive about this as he was. And then their first night together happened.

Alec never wanted to take advantage of Magnus or the situation between them. It was a party that his friends threw him two weeks after the wedding. It was also the first opportunity they had gotten to breathe, from the constant fuss of their family over the newly married couple. He tolerated it all for Magnus and Magnus kept smiling through it all for Alec. They had set a dynamic between them. They shared same bed but there was still an arbitrary boundary between them that they both respected.

Honestly, Alec had no idea what they should do next. He was trying to follow Magnus’s lead. But Magnus was as lost as him. They got married. They took the easy escape. Everybody was happy. But what about them? What about their life? Alec was very much being aware of the fact that they needed to talk to each other and set some ground rules. Maybe they’d find a way to be actually happy out of it. And then Alec asked himself, was it a bit too much of gamble? Did he drag Magnus in his mess and suffer with him?

Alec didn’t even notice when he started enjoying himself a bit too much in that party. He was so relieved to get away from the eyes of his family that he lost count and had drunk a bit more than he could take. Magnus was enjoying himself too. A bit of display of affection, a few smiles here and there, couple of hugging and dancing together, laughing at each other’s lame jokes - it was going great. Until along with Alec, Magnus started to feel a bit tipsy too. They came home giggling and in each other’s arms.

They had decided to go to their loft instead of Alec’s family house where they had been staying for the renovation of the loft. Finally it was done and Alec felt it was the perfect night to make it their first night at their new home. Who knew that they’d be drunk when they’d arrive and each other’s touch would run shiver through them and they’d end up finding pleasure in each other’s lips and crave for more? Who knew they’d feel better being intimate with each other and wouldn’t care if they had mind-blowing sex? Who knew along with everything, they would find each other as great in bed too?

Was it too clichéd? Too hypocrite? Too weird? Too disgusting?

For fuck’s sake, they are a married couple. It wouldn’t be wrong for them to have sex right? Marriage usually gives that license too, right?

To fuck it all, they did enjoy the night together. Even there they found a great dynamic. They discovered that they can give what the other want. It was inanely satisfying. And after the honeymoon, they only came to terms that being married to each other, they’d be loyal to each other too and sex wouldn’t be an issue between them. It’d be consensual and something they really enjoy.

Alec came out of the shower and quickly got ready and saw Magnus waiting for him. He was dressed in casual tight jeans and fitted black silk shirt with golden embroidery of geometric patterns. Alec was in black jeans and a purple polka dotted shirt that Magnus had bought for him. Alec drove them to his family house.

They were greeted by Alec’s mom at the door and his father right after. They both whispered their wishes to Magnus and threw Alec some look that only made him giggle. Alec tried to give the flowers he had brought but Maryse defiantly ignored him. Magnus followed after Robert and saw that some of their family members and friends were invited too, along with his dad. Alec and he went to meet his dad but soon Alec excused himself. Magnus was talking to his dad when he saw Alec having a heated discussion with Izzy and Catarina was there too. He frowned but didn’t say anything. Ragnor joined the conversation and Magnus exchanged pleasantries with the rest of the people invited. At one corner Jace was saying something to Izzy who was only glaring back. Alec stood beside them with a worried expression. Magnus didn’t understand what was going on. So he went toward Alec. Jace noticed him approaching and stopped talking immediately.

“Hey, everything okay?” Magnus was a bit worried after Jace’s behavior.

“Yeah, all okay. Why?” Alec sounded breathy.

“First Izzy, now Jace…”

“Don’t worry about them. They’re lecturing me for forgetting. And still they didn’t tell me what I forgot.”

Seeing Alec grumpy about that, Magnus chuckled sweetly.

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ll tell you later.”

“You guys are having so much fun at my expense.”

“May teach you some lesson for next time we hope.”

“I swear I’m gonna set reminders on phone. I’ll note down all the dates and set reminders.”

“That’s a brilliant idea. Why didn’t we think of it sooner?”

“Hahaha… laugh all you want…”

Alec was still grumpy so Magnus leaned and left a small peck on his cheek. Alec smiled at the sweet gesture. Magnus went to help Maryse in the kitchen when suddenly the light went off.

Magnus brought out his phone from his jeans pocket and turned on the flashlight before Maryse could move. He saw some other flashlights lighting up in the dining hall too. He helped Maryse and went out to the hall to see what was going on. Fortunately, he knew the place like a back of his own hand. So he gave the phone to Maryse and went ahead right when all the flashlights suddenly went off again. He started to breathe rapidly. He was scared of the dark. And then suddenly he heard a voice from behind him.

“I’m sorry…”

A voice soft and low spoke from behind that it made him jump aside.

“Did you really think I’d forget this year too?”

He couldn’t see anything in the dark.

“You changed my life. You changed my heart.”

He tried to call for Alec but his voice was lost.

“I was blind to not see it before but I see now.”

He barely heard those words as he really panicked in the dark.

“I always thought it’s casual between us. But I realize now that was a mistake. I took you for granted.”

He was turning in circles to see where the voice was coming from but it was pitch black.

“I was naïve to pretend it was just friendship. I was stupid to not see why I could never have a fulfilling relationship with someone else.”

He recognized the voice. It was Alec. He kept turning but Alec wasn’t there. He couldn’t see him or find. And yet Alec was always coming behind him to whisper those words.

“Because all I ever wanted… All I ever thought about as my future… it’s you.”

“Alec… Please…” he finally managed to croak and felt two arms, Alec’s arms encircling his waist. Scared he turned and hid his face in Alec’s chest and fisted his hands in Alec’s shirt.

“Shh… shh… I’m here Mags. Look, it’s not dark anymore. I wouldn’t let you be in dark again. I’ll be your light as you’ve been mine. Happy Anniversary my Love.”

Alec stroked Magnus’s hair and his back, swaying him gently as he knew it calms Magnus. It was a risky move to put Magnus in the dark because he knew Magnus freaks out easily in dark. He knew he needed to be close to be able to do this and hold Magnus if he does freak out. But his plan worked well. Magnus was still shaking in his arms as he continued talking, “You really thought I forgot our anniversary again huh?”

“You always do.” Magnus complained.

“This time I didn’t.”

“Who told you?”

“Nobody… I remembered on my own. You offend me, Magnus.”

“You really remembered on your own?”

Magnus finally looked up and Alec met his husband’s tear-stained eyes. Magnus’s kohl was slightly smudged due to being pressed into Alec’s chest.

“I did… I swear.”

“Wow… that’s a first.” Magnus drawled.

“Why didn’t you wish me?”

“I… ea… I mean… I thought… ehh…”

“You thought I forgot it again so you didn’t wish me just so I don’t feel bad for letting you down again…”

“No… no… I didn’t…” Magnus started but Alec’s stern glare and a slight tilt of his head made Magnus close his lips and only nod hiding his eyes away from Alec.

“Magnus… I know for years I’ve made this nonchalant mistake of not remembering. It was because I never realized what I was missing on… until very recently. You know I’m slow about this kind of stuff. We both, at one point of our life, had realized together that love is not our cup of tea. We both had decided to stay away from it as long as possible. We helped each other to put up this wall around ourselves and never felt the need for anything missing from our life… at least I didn’t. You know why?”

Alec had a sheen of genuine seriousness on his expression. Magnus read into it really well. He realized that the light was back on again and a room full of people, their close friends and family were staring at them as they stood in middle in each other’s embrace. It was slightly embarrassing and he tried to move. Alec only tightened his grip making his eyes wide and gaze on Alec’s as Alec understood his fumbling action.

“Because there was nothing missing in life, Magnus. I had it all. I still have it all. And I had it all along. That’s why I never understood I actually had it. I never needed love because I already had love. I had you. I was always complete because you were with me, right by my side. I love you, Magnus… I always loved you. But you know I’m so stupid. So it took me this long to understand that it’s always been you. That’s why I am always happy with you. I love you, Magnus… see, you have me, forever…”

Magnus was stunned.

In his whole life he’s never ever thought of those words coming out of Alec’s mouth.

“I don’t know when or how it happened. But I guess it was always there. I just didn’t recognize. But boy it came like wrecking ball when I did realize. What I stupidly took as friendship, was actually my love for you that I didn’t understand that easily. And I’m sorry for that. Because I always had you, I never realized what you exactly mean to me. I’m really sorry for making you wait for so long. But once I’ve realized it, I’m not going to leave it unsaid because I already have you as mine forever. I want to love you. I want you. I love you, Magnus. And I want you to know it.”

“How… how did you understand?”

“Well… it’s embarrassing but… this year I did remember our anniversary. And I wanted to do something special for you. And also your last article on that women’s magazine, about the boundary of love and friendship… made me rethink a lot of things, mostly our whole friendship together, whatever we did for and with each other, what we shared together and how I was always scared to take a step toward more thinking what if you won’t feel the same and I’d screw up our friendship. And then we just got better with each other so much that a relationship name tag didn’t matter to me. But in general, yes, it was your article that made me realize that I can’t keep it all in me anymore. Or rather I shouldn’t. It was a revelation that I do love you, like that, more than a friend and I’d like you to know that too.”

“My article? Are you kidding me?”

“Why?”

“I wrote that article thinking about you, duffer.” Magnus wailed.

“What? I mean, really?” Alec was surprised.

“Yes…” Magnus blushed crazily for some reason.

“So… you…” Alec was blushing too.

“I love you too Idiot. I love you too. Always did. Just was scared that I’d screw up things if I tell you. I was also worried that you wouldn’t feel the same.” Magnus finally confessed.

“So marrying you was really a bloody good decision.” Alec stated after a few moments.

“Yes, you moron. I wish we said something to each other before… Aahhh… this is really embarrassing…”

Magnus burst into a giggling laughter making Alec chuckle with him too. He threw his arms over Alec’s shoulder and pulled his husband in a blushing hug which Alec happily complied.

“We are really weirdoes…” Alec drawled as Magnus didn’t make a move to break the hug.

“Did you really have doubt about that, dear brother?” Izzy’s sudden voice made Magnus pull out of the hug a bit so they could look at her, “…Actually, we’re glad you came to that conclusion because we think the same. You both are giant morons. You both are the biggest idiots I’ve ever seen. You both are just… ugh… way too sweet… and…” she made a gagging noise but laughing through it too. They got it that Izzy was joking and pulling their legs.

“…They are ruggedly beautiful with each other… and it is such a sappy beautiful love story… but that doesn’t make you two any less jerks. You guys are like… how could you… how could you do everything… go through every stage of love and friendship together and not understand each other’s feelings? How could you be really so blind? Ah, you know what, don’t answer. Don’t wanna know your stupid excuses. Just only glad that you both finally came clean with each other.” Catarina drawled laughed with Izzy.

“Wait… you guys… knew?” Magnus made shocked eyes looking between their friends who all were smirking and laughing but also cheering for them.

“Always Buddy… unfortunately we always did…” Jace crowed.

“And forever…” Simon laughed.

“It’s hard to believe we’re here to observe your 3rd wedding anniversary…” Clary finally chirped in.

“Cause you guys have been married to each other for forever…” Ragnor concluded their leg pulling session.

Their friends kept making fun of them but Alec glared at them. Magnus couldn’t help but smile sweetly and blush. Maryse came to their rescue. Their parents were also laughing.

“I can’t believe you two decided to get married and did it all without telling each other that you love each other… you guys keep on amazing us… really.” Robert chuckled from behind Maryse.

“Wait… no… I didn’t mean that…” Magnus was blushing hard, “I meant you guys knew about this… about today… You guys knew Alec remembered… You planned this with them?” he turned to Alec from their friends with a mix of enquiring and accusing look.

“Yeah… well, I needed help.” Alec scratched the back of his head.

“And you told them first… wait a sec… you told everybody?”

Alec only nodded feeling guilty at Magnus’s shocked tone.

“Everybody? Your parents? My dad?”

“Yes…”

“I’m the last person to find this out?”

“Yes…”

“Don’t be so shocked, Magnus. Given both of your records… it’s already better that now you both know the truth.” Ragnor spoke again and Magnus dropped the topic knowing the others will only keep on pulling their legs.

“Now let’s go and cut the cake. I don’t think I can take you two being sappy anymore.” They were ushered by Asmodeus toward the big dining table where a big chocolate cake was with three candles ready to be blown.

After another round of hugs and exchange of sappy comments, their friends and family cheered as they cut the cake and fed everyone finally ending at smashing handful cake on each other’s face and laughing unbidden. Well, they may have said those 3 little magical words but their friendship was stronger than that too. It wasn’t gonna change because suddenly they found that they’ve always loved and waited for each other.

After the grand dinner thanks to Maryse, enjoying quality time with everyone and remembering old memories and embarrassing each other, Magnus and Alec came home feeling loved and cherished. Magnus took a quick shower and got ready for bed first. He waited there for Alec to join him. Magnus wore only his silk robe and nothing underneath hoping to have a memorable end to their night.

Shortly after Alec joined him in bed only in boxers, Magnus eyed Alec before giving Alec the gift box. Alec opened it to be surprised only and laughed. Magnus frowned at the expression worrying that Alec didn’t like the gift. Before he could say something, he saw Alec bending out of the bed and got a similar blue box out of his bedside table and gave it to Magnus.

Magnus stared at the box wide-eyed before he gathered the courage to open the box and then he was also surprised. Inside there was a fine platinum chain with a simple sleek infinity sign pendant. But the sign was based on a plate beneath to give it more curved look. It was such a light fine jewelry and Alec was sure Magnus would love it. Out of curiosity Magnus turned the locket in his fingers to see an inscription on the back of the plate, neatly written “Friends Forever” in twisted cursive. He almost snorted.

Magnus turned to Alec in utter amusement. Alec was still inspecting the inscription on his tag locket. Alec looked at Magnus bemused. After a moment of pause they both realized at the same time that they almost got the same gift for each other with the same meaning to convey through them. They burst out in a huge fitting laugh.

They helped each other to put on their pendants and smiled brightly. Alec couldn’t help but gaze at Magnus gazing at him intently right before he wrapped his arms around Magnus, pulled him on his lap and meeting his lips with his own.

“Happy anniversary Husband.” Alec murmured softly at Magnus’s lips teasing him before a kiss.

“Happy anniversary to you too Husband.” Magnus closed the space between them and planted a little kiss on Alec’s lips.

“And many more to come…” Alec said before kissing Magnus a bit deeper.

“And many more to come.” Magnus repeated Alec’s words and took Alec’s lips into a searing kiss.

The kiss rekindled the fire within as they both tilted their heads to deepen the kiss. Magnus arched back in pleasure. Alec was only happy to comply and eased Magnus on the bed after pulling swiftly on the sash of the robe and sliding it off Magnus’s shoulder. Magnus’s hooded gaze and squirming beneath him with his innocent dreamy smile only fed to Alec’s burning desire within. Magnus made Alec smile, feel loved and cherished, be unbidden. Alec freed Magnus’s soul, making him feel the same. Alec leaned down on Magnus as he was pulled closer by Magnus’s long arms caressing his back. Magnus’s lips found Alec’s sweet spot on his neck and Alec closed his eyes moaning in pleasure.

And it was safe to say it was one hell of a wedding anniversary they had. It was full of respect for each other, fun with their family and finding new ways to love each other. They found love in their friendship. They found what they’d been trying to find everywhere only in each other. They found each other to redefine the love that they always thought they don’t deserve and found it too painful. They found it all right in each other, always there with them.

It was a day they knew they’d never forget.

**_The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> The original story is posted on Instagram under the tag - #TheAnniversaryFF  
> There aren't much editing changes with the original story on Instagram but final editing was done before posting here.  
> Please leave comments if you want to. They are very much appreciated.


End file.
